


Everyone Wants To Be A Cat

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Cat Leonard Snart, Crack and Angst, Episode: s04e08 Legends of To-Meow-Meow, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Leonard comes back to Earth-1 in the form of a cat.





	Everyone Wants To Be A Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to everyone on the Constangreen Discord Server for their encouragement and ideas for this story.

Leonard Snart didn’t remember much about how he got to be in this form. The only thing he could recall was destroying the Oculus and it being pissed off at him for not being able to help out Mick. He had told the infuriating voice inside his head that Mick would have never listened to him anyway — especially since Leonard was dead and had been deemed a hallucination by his former partner. 

That didn’t stop the Oculus from reforming his particles to bring him back in ghost form in order to get Mick away from Legends. And honestly Leonard had to agree with the Oculus intentions — the Legends were not very good when it came to grieving family members. In the end, however, it hadn’t worked and now here he was, a kitten on the very cold street of D.C. Fuck — it was starting to snow. 

Gary was on his way back from Quantico when he heard a tiny meow coming from the alley next to his apartment. As the snow began to fall from the sky at a steadier, heavier pace, Gary followed the sounds until he found a small, grey Main Coon. Soaked to the bone, the kitten looked up at Gary sadly — it was as if the kitten was asking Gary to take it with him. 

“Come one little guy, let’s take you home,” Gary, said as he picked it up.

Putting the kitten inside his jacket for warmth, the CIA recruit began to jog to his apartment quickly. With the snowstorm starting to envelope the entire D.C. area, the temperatures outside were dropping steadily and Gary didn’t want him or the kitten to freeze in the winds that were starting to whip up around them. After walking up several flights of stairs, Gary unlocked the door of his apartment and went inside before closing it behind him. Unzipping his winter jacket, Gary took out the still shivering kitten and placed him on the floor. 

“Welcome home, Snuggles,” Gary said before going into the kitchen.

As he opened a can of tuna for his new pet, Leonard took a look around the apartment. The former thief couldn’t say that he was too happy about the name the dorky guy had given him. Snuggles — really??? At least, he now had a warm place to stay until he figured out how to become human again. After all, he had Mick and Ray to get back to. For now, however, he had a bowl full of tuna to eat. 

The years passed and Leonard could truly say that he like this Gary fellow that had taken him in. At first he was wary about the guy but it turned out that Gary was made of sunshine and rainbows. Leonard usually didn’t trust easily but he had taken to Gary in the first few weeks of his stay at the Green residence. The guy was huge nerd with a heart of gold — much like his Raymond. So when the CIA recruit started to bring a girl or a guy over to his apartment, Leonard felt the need to protect his human. After all they weren't good enough for his Gary and only he deserved the man’s cuddles and pets.

Unfortunately, due to his enthusiasm for keeping Gary to himself, the human had cut his nails just so Leonard couldn’t scratch those bastards any more. At least, he could still do his part in keeping these losers away from Gary. All it took was a couple of hisses and a misplaced mouse or two in order to get rid of them. So far, his tactics were working. 

Gary sighed as another one of his dates walked out of the door. This was the fourth time in a month that someone he was interested in had left in a huff. Usually, it had something to do with Snuggles. If Gary didn’t know any better, he would say that his cat was plotting against him but that wasn’t possible, was it? Oh, well he was probably better off without them. He might be lonely but most of his dates turned out to be jerks or they just weren’t that into Gary or his hobbies. They would either scoffed at the idea of playing D&D or made fun of his Beebo collection.

A few of his former dates ended up being Gary;s friends with but the truth was that he was lonely. Although Snuggles was great to cuddle with, he missed human companionship. He had never been lucky in love and he had hoped that adulthood would change that. It hadn’t — he was 35 and still a virgin. The only bright spot in a terrible couple of weeks was the letter on his computer desk from a Rip Hunter. 

After graduating Quantico with top honors, he had been recruited to work at an organization called the Time Bureau. Intrigued by the offer, Gary accepted the job immediately. He just hoped that the job didn’t have anything to do with time zones and keeping track of them. Rip Hunter’s letter had been devoid of any information on what Gary would be doing but he had rent to pay and a cat to feed. Hopefully, this would just be the start of a new adventure.

Leonard hated that fact that Gary had been gone a lot since accepting the job from the bastard of a Time Master; Rip Hunter. When his human had mentioned that awful name, Leonard hissed and tried to warn Gary not to take the job. Unfortunately, in the Oculus’ haste of changing him into a cat, it had forgotten to give Leonard telepathic abilities. If you asked him, he would say that would quite the oversight because now Gary was working for that asshole. 

The only positive side, Leonard had some hope that he would see Mick, Lisa and Raymond again — even if it were in cat form. He wanted to see how his adoptive brother, sister and boyfriend were doing. Although he hated to admit that he had feelings, Leonard missed them. Cuddling with Gary every night was nice and so was the food — he gave Leonard the good stuff (even if fish was too expensive for Gary’s budget) but he wanted to see his family again. 

If Gary’s new job gave him the opportunity to sneak aboard the Waverider eventually than perhaps Leonard shouldn’t have protested so much over his new choice of career. Still with him gone, it gave Leonard more time to plot and stretch out in the beams of sunlight. Most of the time he forgot his plans as soon as Gary came home with some salmon or sea bass. He was also a sucker for pets. Normally, Leonard didn’t like to be touch but since he’s been living with Gary, he learned that he enjoyed being stroked. Most nights, he was curled up against his human as Gary told him of his day.

Over the past two years of being a cat, he could honestly say that Gary had come to be his best friend. The guy was sweet as hell but the people around knew how to take advantage of his kindness. If — when Leonard ever became human again, he was going seek some revenge for how they treated Gary. He might call them friends but the only time they came to the Time Agent’s apartment was for D&D campaigns. Other than that, they didn’t bother with Gary.

The only friend of Gary’s that Leonard happened to like was Ava. She might give off a vibe being no nonsense but she gave Leonard awesome treats. Every time she came by, Ava had something for him. Besides although Ava didn’t like to admit it, she had a soft spot for Gary. Leonard always enjoyed hearing Gary talking about how she stood up for him. They were some of his favorite stories besides the ones Gary told him about the Legends.

Even though he was a cat, Leonard was living the life and he had Gary all to himself until he walked into the door. The moment he saw John Terrance Constantine, Leonard growled and hissed. He had met this man before — had been just another notched on his bedpost. John had seen his scars and ran; told him some bullshit about him not being good enough for Leonard. It had been the first time he had fallen in love someone; the first time that he hadn’t turned out the lights before bringing someone to bed and John had disappeared from his life.

He knew for the fact that John was going to do the same thing to Gary. He would flirt and smile his way into Gary’s heart and then mangle into pieces. Sure, it was just a D&D session for now but Leonard could see the handwriting on the wall. As visions of Gary crying as he stroked Leonard’s fur popped into his kitty brain, Leonard saw red. Taking the claws that haven’t been cut in a week, Leonard swiped at John’s leg with them. 

As John yelped in pain, Leonard meowed in pleasure. He could only hope that this would be the last day that John Constantine would darken their door. Unfortunately, he came back the next day and began to invade their lives. Everywhere Leonard turned John was there. He couldn’t get rid of the bastard no matter how hard he tried. Instead of the warlock leaving, the only thing Leonard got in return for his efforts was an exorcism.

“Exorcizmaus te, omnis immundus….”

“What are you doing John?” Gary asked, as John stared down his cat, Snuggles.

“I think your cat might be possessed squire.”

“Snuggles is not a demon!”

“Are you sure about that because he’s tried to kill me several times.”

“He doesn’t like anyone John.”

“If you find me dead, covered in scratches, you’ll know what happened love.”

“You’re overacting. Now come to bed.”

That day Leonard decided to be nice enough to leave a dead bird in John’s shoes. Two days later, he caught Gary looking at a picture of him and the warlock as he cried. He knew it! He knew that bastard would dump his human!!! He tried to save Gary from the heartache and the pain but unfortunately he had fallen head over heels for the asshole. Leonard should have just killed him when he had the chance.

It wasn’t until later that Leonard got the full story while Gary stroked him. As he purred happily in his human’s arms, Gary told “Snuggles” about his break up with John. Apparently the warlock had given Gary the same line of bullshit that he had given Leonard. That man really needed a good punch in the face for the shit he pulled. 

Gary was too good for him and once he was human, Leonard would set him up with one of his Rogues — perhaps Hartley would be interested in a nice guy like Gary. Anybody would be better than that self-absorbed warlock. Gary, however, didn’t feel that way — the lack of shower and the not getting out of bed told Leonard that Gary wasn’t getting over John any time soon.

When Ava came over with a couple pints of ice cream and some cookie dough, Leonard kissed with his sand-papery tongue right then and there. As they ate and watched Steele Magnolias, Leonard laid in Gary’s lap as he listened into their conversation. Not only had John dumped his human, but he also had been in love with someone named Desmond.

“All I want is for John to be happy,” he said.

“You’re allowed to be mad at him, Gary.”

“I wish I could be he didn’t promise me anything Ava.”

“I’m still going to punch him in his face for hurting my GareBear.”

A sentiment that Leonard 100% agreed with, so in order to make sure that John got his comeuppance, he stowed away in Gary’s briefcase. It was at the Time Bureau that he met one of the Legends in cat form. After snuggling up together and taking a nap, he decided to ask Zari some questions.

“How did you become a cat?” He asked.

“Would you believe it was because John altered time just to break up with the man he loved?”

“Yes, I completely would.” Leonard said. “Asshole.”

“If I can't get him and Charlie to change it back, I’ll stay a cat and time will throw up all over itself.”

“That’s one way to put it.”

“You think you can help me…”

“Leonard,” he said.

“Leonard as in Mick and Ray’s Leonard?”

“That would me.”

“Well, Leonard would like to join me in kicking some warlock’s ass?” Zari asked.

“It would be my pleasure.”

Unfortunately, there was no ass kicking to be had that since John had indeed fixed the timeline. In return, Zari was turned back into a human and so was Leonard for some reason. Now that he was back to his fabulous old self, he still wanted to some form of revenge for what Constantine did to Gary. That was of course after he cuddled with Raymond and hugged Mick to death. With everything back to the way it was before the pesky Oculus, Leonard had to explain everything to Gary.

“So you were my cat this entire time?”

“Yup!”

“And you kept on scratching my dates because…”

“They didn’t deserve you, Gary,” Leonard said.

“Does that mean we can’t cuddle anymore?”

“We can cuddle any time you want.”

“Can I join you guys?” asked Zari, who missed being stroked and petted.

“Sure.”

After snuggling together on the couch in a stray artificial sunbeam that a helpful Gideon produced for them, Leonard and Zari went into planning mode. That night John found a dead bird in his shoe and no one said a word on who the culprits were but Ava did have a plaque made for them as a thank you.

Oh, and that date between Gary and Hartley didn’t go as well as Leonard had planned but at least Gary had a real friend besides Ava and him to play D&D with. Leonard, however, did have to give the shovel talk to both Desmond and John several months later when he found them in bed with his human — um, friend… Leonard meant best friend. Stop starting at him okay. It’s not like he enjoyed being a cat. 

Okay, so maybe he did enjoy being a cat because there were days he missed his claws. Like now — Leonard thought as he glared at the stranger who was flirted with his husband.

“Be careful Haircut or you might find a dead bird in your shoe,” Mick said with a smirk.

Leonard smirked a Grinch like smile as he pulled Raymond away from the handsy stranger. Life was good, even if he wasn’t Gary Green’s cat anymore.


End file.
